


Pozwól się wami zaopiekować

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [55]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smileforirish: (wysyłam Larry’ego pierwszy raz w życiu?) mpreg. Rodzice Louisa dowiadują się, że jest on w ciąży, co nimi wstrząsa i wyrzucają go na ulicę. Chłopak szlaja się załamany i próbuje nawet popełnić samobójstwo, ale nie potrafi. Znajduje go Harry, uroczy i przemiły przywódca gangu co jest parodią samo w sobie. Od razu zakochuje się w Louisie więc zabiera go do siebie i otacza opieką. Może się potem okazać, że on jest ojcem czy coś, nie wiem jak to zrobisz xD (dasz znać czy napiszesz?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozwól się wami zaopiekować

\\- Masz 15 minut by zabrać swoje rzeczy i nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć – te słowa były jak nóż. Wbijały się prosto w moje serce.  
\- A-ale… – czułem jak łzy napływaj do moich oczu.  
\- Powiedziałem - warknął mój ojciec – Nie mam zamiary trzymać pod dachem pedała i dziwki.  
Powstrzymując szloch, pobiegłem do swojego pokoju. Wyciągnąłem z szafy plecak i zacząłem pakować do niego najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Głównie ubrania, kilka ważnych dla mnie pamiątek i puszkę, w której trzymałem oszczędności. Sprawdziłem czy mam portfel i telefon, i zszedłem do holu. Zajrzałem do salonu. Moi rodzice siedzieli na kanapie oglądając wieczorne wiadomości. Wyglądali jakby nic się nie stało, jednak ja wiedziałem, że są wściekli.  
\- M-mamo, t-tato – zacząłem, chcą się wytłumaczyć, mając nadzieję, że mi wybaczą i mnie nie wypuszczą.  
\- Wynoś się – warknął Mark i zarówno on jak i mama nie spojrzeli na mnie.  
Pociągnąłem nosem i wycierając wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzków, ruszyłem ku drzwiom. W moim sercu cały czas tliła się niewielka iskierka nadziei, że jednak mnie zawołają, przytulą do siebie i powiedzą, że wszystko będzie dobrze.   
Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca i to całkowicie rozbiło moje serce. Tak bardzo kochałem moich rodziców, a oni potraktowali mnie w ten sposób. Wyrzucili mnie z domu.  
Szedłem bez celu, a w mojej głowie huczało do słów, które wypowiedzieli moi rodzice: „dziwka”, „pedał”, „wybryk natury”, „dziwak”, „wynoś się stąd”, „nie będziemy opiekować się tobą i tym bękartem”, „to twój problem”, „sam sobie jesteś winny”, „nie jesteś już naszym synem”. Jako oni mogli mi to zrobić? Jak mogli mnie tak zwyzywać i wyrzucić z domu? Myślałem, że mnie kochają, zawsze zarzekali się, że bez względy na wszystko, będę ich synem. Kłamali!  
Pierwsze krople spadły na moją głowę i ramiona. Po chwili pojawiło się ich coraz więcej mocząc moje włosy, ubrania i mieszając się z łzami na policzkach. Z moich ust wydostał się cichy szloch, zagłuszony przez szum deszczu.  
Jak mogłem tak zniszczyć sobie życie? Gdybym nie dał się namówić Stanowi na tą imprezę nigdy bym się nie upił. Nigdy nie pozwoliłbym wypieprzyć się pierwszemu lepszemu chłopakowi, którego teraz nawet nie pamiętam. I nigdy nie zaszedłbym w ciąże. Tak, ja Louis Tomlinson jestem 18-letnim, bezdomnym chłopakiem w ciąży. Nawet nie wiem co dokładnie się wydarzyło, znam jedynie opowieści Stana. Podobno gdzieś zniknąłem w połowie imprezy, Lucas znalazł mnie później w jednym z pokoi, z jakimś kolesiem. Obudził mnie i zabrał stamtąd. Ta jednak noc wszystko zniszczyła. Nie mam już rodziny, przyjaciół i nie mam pojęcia kto jest drugim ojcem.  
Miałem dość! Nie byłem w stanie tego udźwignąć, nie mogłem żyć z dzieckiem na ulicy. Ja już chyba w ogóle nie chciałem żyć.  
Błąkałem się ulicami Londynu, nie przejmując się, że jestem cały mokry, zmarznięty i na pewno będę chory. W tej chwili się tym nie przejmowałem, już nic gorszego nie mogło mnie spotkać.  
Dotarłem na Tower Bridge, spoglądając w dół. Deszcz spowodował, że Tamiza była wzburzona. Fale obijały się o brzeg, zalewając go co jakiś czas.  
Mógłbym teraz tam skoczyć i wszystko by się skończyło. Zniknąłbym z tego świata, zniknęłyby moje problemy. Nie musiałbym się o nic martwieć, bo już by mnie nie było. I tak nie miałem po co żyć. Nikt by nawet nie zauważył, że mnie zabrakło.  
Nawet nie wiem, kiedy wdrapałem się na murek i spoglądałem w dół. Wystarczył tylko jeden krok. Jeden niewielki kor. I choć tak bardzo tego chciałem, nie potrafiłem skoczyć. Przecież zabijając siebie, zabiłbym też tą niewinną istotę, która się we mnie rozwijała. Ona niczemu nie zawiniła. Miała prawo żyć. To nie jej wina, że byłem głupi.  
Na trzęsących się nogach, starałem się ostrożnie przykucnąć, aby zejść z murka, kiedy poczułam mocne szarpnięcie, a po chwili znajdowałem się w czyichś silnych ramionach.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – głęboki, zachrypnięty głos doszedł do moich uszu.  
Nie zdążyłem nic powiedzieć. Nieznajomy wziął mnie na ręce i chwilę później siedziałem w ciepłym i suchym samochodzie.  
Drzwi od strony kierowcy otworzyły się o do środka wszedł nieznajomy.  
\- Co ci od… - zaczął, jednak kiedy na mnie spojrzał zamilkł. Widziałem jak na jego twarzy pojawia się zaskoczenie, a zielone oczy zabłyszczały jakby zadowoleniem? Nie wiem jak to nazwać i czy to było to. Przecież się nie znamy, niby dlaczego obcy mężczyzna miałby być zadowolony, że mnie spotkał.  
Nieznajomy wpatrywał się we mnie w ciszy, czułem jak jego wzrok wypala we mnie dziurę. To było dla mnie dość niezręczne. Chłopak był przystojny, wyglądał na niewiele starszego ode mnie. Jego przydługie włosy układały się w loki, miał różowe, pełne wargi i piękne zielone tęczówki.  
Odchrząknąłem cicho, uciekając wzrokiem w bok i czując jak moje policzki zaczynają piec. To wybudziło nieznajomego z zamyślenia.  
\- Um…przepraszam – spojrzał gdzieś w bok, jednak po chwili jego spojrzenie ponownie spoczęło na mnie – Jesteś cały mokry, będziesz chory. Dlaczego chodziłeś po deszczu i dlaczego…chciałeś skoczyć? – miałem wrażenie, że ostatnie dwa słowa z trudem przeszły mu przez gardło.  
Zamiast odpowiedzi wzruszyłem tylko ramionami, nie chciałem się mu spowiadać.  
\- Jak chcesz – westchnął – powiedz chociaż gdzie mieszkasz. Odwiozę cię.  
\- Nie trzeba – sięgnąłem do klamki, by wyjść z samochodu, jednak nim zdążyłem to zrobić chłopak zablokował drzwi.  
\- Nie wypuszczę cię z powrotem na ten deszcz – oznajmił – Jeszcze byś ponownie próbował się zabić.  
\- Nie będę – mruknąłem, mając nadzieję, że mnie wypuści, jednak ten odpalił samochód i zaczął jechać w tylko sobie dobrze znanym kierunku – Wypuść mnie, nie powiem ci gdzie mieszkam.  
\- W takim razie zabieram cię do siebie – spokojnie mnie poinformował.  
\- Słucham? Nie pojadę z obcym do jego domu. Masz mnie wypuścić – kiedy to powiedziałem miałem wrażenie, że jego twarz na moment spochmurniała, jednak szybko to zniknęło – Słyszysz?  
\- Masz wybór – zerknął na mnie kątem oka – Podasz mi swój adres zamieszkania lub jedziesz do mnie.  
Założyłem ręce na piersi, odwracając głowę w kierunku okna. Nie miałem wyjścia, nie mogłem mu powiedzieć gdzie mieszkam.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz podać mi adresu? – westchnął, kiedy cisza pomiędzy nami zaczęła ciążyć.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz mnie u siebie , to mnie wypuść – burknąłem.  
\- To nie to – westchnął – Po prostu jestem ciekawy, dlaczego sam o tej porze błąkasz się po Londynie.  
\- Nie mam domu, zadowolony? – warknąłem.  
\- Co?  
\- To co słyszałeś – odburknąłem.  
Resztę drogi przejechaliśmy w ciszy. Zatrzymał się przed kutą bramą, wpisując jakiś kod i po chwili zaparkował na podjeździe przed dużym budynkiem, który wyglądał jak apartamentowiec.  
Loczek szybko wysiadł z samochodu, obchodząc go i otwierając mi drzwi.  
\- Chodź – wygrzebałem się z pojazdu, stając obok niego. Szybko podbiegliśmy do drzwi, żeby deszcz nas bardziej nie zmoczył – chociaż w moim przypadku było to już niemożliwe – i kiedy chciał je otworzyć, chwyciłem go za ramię, zatrzymując go.  
\- Poczekaj – odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na mnie z niemym pytaniem – Jak masz na imię?  
Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niezrozumienie, jednak po chwili zniknęło. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i o boże, on ma dołeczki.  
\- Harry – wyciągnął w moim kierunku dłoń, którą uścisnąłem.  
\- Louis – odwzajemniłem uśmiech.  
Otworzył drzwi wprowadzając mnie do środka. Hol wyglądał jak salon. Na ścianie wisiał telewizor, duży stolik do kawy, kilak kanap i foteli. Na wprost były schody. Klika metrów na prawo od nich i po prawej stronie od wejścia były drzwi, bardzo możliwe, że prowadziły do prywatnych mieszkań.  
Na kanapach i fotelach siedziało kilka osób, gdy tylko pojawiliśmy się w pomieszczeniu ich spojrzenia spoczęły na nas.  
\- Hej szefie – zawołał jeden nich – Kogo nam przyprowadziłeś? – miał mocny irlandzki akcent. Na twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, kosmyki jego farbowanych na blond włosów, odstawały w różne strony, a niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się we mnie.  
\- To jest Louis – przedstawił mnie loczek – Myślę, że zostanie z nami na jakiś czas.  
\- Cześć Louis – zawołał wesoło blondyn – Jestem Niall.  
Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. Po chwili reszta też się przedstawiła i wiedziałem już, że byli tutaj również Zayn, Liam, Josh, Jeff, Tom, Max i Andy. Jak się dowiedziałem, to i tak nie byli wszyscy.  
\- Chodź przyda ci się ciepły prysznic i suche ubrania – poczułem jak Harry chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie po schodach, na ostatnie piętro.  
\- Szefie? – spojrzałem na niego, chcąc dowiedzieć się o co chodziło.  
\- Oh, um… - widziałem jak poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie, przyłożył dłoń do karku pocierając go – Jesteś teraz w siedzibie gangu, a ja jestem ich szefem – wytłumaczył.  
\- Co? – zatrzymałem się, próbując wyszarpną swoją dłoń z jego, jednak ten wzmocnił uścisk.  
\- Spokojnie Louis – jego głos był łagodny – Nic ci nie zrobimy. Chcę ci pomóc.  
\- Ty jesteś Harry Styles – wypaliłem.  
\- Znasz mnie? – czy na jego twarzy pojawiła się nadzieja?  
\- Krąży wiele pogłosem na twój temat, coś obiło się o moje uszy – wytłumaczyłem, a jego oczy odrobinę przygasły.  
Najlepsze jest to, że tak naprawdę ciężko stwierdzić jaki był Harry Styles. Byli tacy, którzy twierdzili, że jest on niezwykle miłą i uprzejmą osobę, więc nie rozumieli jak ktoś taki jak on może być przywódcą gangu. Jednak krążyły również plotki, że jest on bezwzględny , nie znający litości. Jaki był naprawdę? Nie wiem, jednak na razie poznałem jego dobrą stronę.  
\- Nie wiem co słyszałeś, ale nic ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję – widziałem jak bardzo szczery był w tym momencie, pozwoliłem sobie, aby mu zaufać.  
Pociągnął mnie dalej i po chwili znaleźliśmy się w jego mieszkaniu. Nie było ono duże. Salon połączony z kuchnią. Naprzeciwko wejścia były wielkie okna i szklane drzwi prowadzące na balkon. Po lewej, obok drzwi wejściowych, znajdowały się kolejne i jeszcze dwa wejścia były w ścianie, również po lewej. Czyli całość mieszkania najprawdopodobniej tworzył salon z kuchnią, dwoma pokojami i łazienką.  
\- Idź weź prysznic – Harry otworzył drzwi najbliżej nas – Ja zaraz przyniosę ci suche ubrania.  
Pokiwałem głową, odłożyłem plecak pod ścianę i zniknąłem w innym pomieszczeniu. Odkręciłem kurki z ciepłą wodą, szybko pozbyłem się mokrych ubrań i wszedłem do kabiny. Poczułem jak ogarnia mnie przyjemne ciepło, a moje mięśnie się rozluźniają. Na ten moment pozwoliłem sobie odpłynąć i zapomnieć o trapiących mnie problemach. W mojej głowie panowała przyjemna pustka. Niestety głośne pukanie wyrwało mnie z niej.  
\- Louis? Mogę wejść? Chciałbym zostawić ci ubrania – zza drzwi dobiegł mnie stłumiony głos loczka.  
\- Um…jasne – usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają i po chwili zamykają.  
Zakręciłem wodę, sięgając po ręcznik i wychodząc z pod prysznica. Szybko się wytarłem, czując jak na moim ciele pojawia się gęsia skórka i założyłem ubrania od Harry’ego. Były trochę za duże, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to.  
Harry siedział na kanapie, a na stoliku przed nim stały dwa kubki nad którymi unosiła się para.  
\- Zrobiłem herbatę – uśmiechnął się do mnie – Chciałem dać ci twoje ubrania, ale okazało się, że plecak przemókł, wiec rozwiesiłem wszystko, aby mogło wyschnąć – wytłumaczył.  
\- Dziękuję – kiwnąłem głową podchodząc do kanapy i siadając na drugim jej końcu. Sięgnąłem po kubek i upiłem kilka łyków, czując jak ciepła ciecz przepływa przez moje gardło – Dziękuję, że mnie do siebie wziąłeś. Jutro już mnie tu nie będzie.  
\- Co ty mówisz? – zdziwił się – Nigdzie cię nie puszczę. Nie będziesz mieszkał na ulicy.  
\- Uwierz mi, że jak dowiesz się o mnie kilku rzeczy to nie będziesz mnie tutaj chciał. Wyrzucisz mnie tak jak rodzice.  
\- To dlatego chciałeś się zabić?  
\- Ja…ja po prostu nie wiedziałem co robić. Nagle świat zawalił mi się na głowę. Rodzice się mnie wyrzekli, przyjaciele się odwrócili. W pewnym momencie wydawało mi się, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie – skoczyć i zniknąć na zawsze. Jednak świadomość, że teraz nie odpowiadam tylko za siebie, że popełniając samobójstwo zabiję kogoś jeszcze, nie pozwoliła mi tego zrobić.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – widziałem jak marszczy brwi – Co masz na myśli, że za kogoś odpowiadasz?  
Teraz się zorientowałem, że podczas swojej wypowiedzi nie zauważyłem co mówię.  
\- Nie ważne – mruknąłem – Jutro i tak już mnie tu nie będzie.  
\- Nie – jego ton był stanowczy – Nie pozwolę ci odejść i błąkać się po Londynie. Zostajesz tutaj. Dlatego miło by było, gdybyś odpowiedział na moje pytanie.  
\- Ja…ugh…dobra i tak się dowiesz – spojrzałem na kubek z herbatą, który trzymałem w dłoniach – Jestemwciąży – wypowiedziałem szybko.  
\- Słucham? Nie zrozumiałem.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – spojrzałem na Harry’ego, kiedy usłyszałem jak głośno wciąga powietrze. Zauważyłem, że jego ciało zesztywniało.  
Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Zaraz mnie wyśmieje, zwyzywa i każe się wynosić. Czułem jak do moich oczu cisnął się łzy, ale udało mi się je powstrzymać.  
\- Rozumiem, że teraz powinienem stąd iść – zacząłem podnosić się z kanapy, jednak zatrzymała mnie duża dłoń, która zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku.  
\- Co? Nie! – zaprotestował – Teraz tym bardziej nie pozwolę ci odejść. Jeśli tak odebrałeś moje zachowanie to przepraszam.  
\- Nie brzydzisz się mną? – starałem się, aby mój głos nie drżał i chyba mi się to udało. Byłem zaskoczony i wzruszony zachowaniem Harry’ego. Moi rodzice nie chcieli mnie znać, a zupełnie obca osoba mi pomaga.  
\- Niby czemu miałbym się brzydzić? Jesteś niezwykle uroczy – odpowiedział szczerze, a ja poczułem jak się rumienię.  
\- Um…dziękuję – nagle z moich ust wydostało się głośne ziewnięcie.  
\- Zmęczony?  
\- Tak – pokiwałem głową.  
\- Chodź pokarzę ci moją sypialnię, niestety nie mam pokoju gościnnego. Już dawno powinienem wyremontować pokój obok, ale póki co cały czas jest tam graciarnia – podniósł się z kanapy, a ja ruszyłem za nim.  
\- To ty gdzie masz zamiar spać? – czułem się trochę niezręcznie zabierając mu jego pokój.  
\- O to się nie bój. Prześpię się na kanapie.  
\- Ja mogę się tam położyć. Nie chcę ci zabierać twojego łóżka- zasugerowałem.  
\- Nie, ty powinieneś porządnie wypocząć – otworzył drzwi, które prowadziły do jego pokoju – Dobranoc Louis.  
\- Dobranoc Harry i dziękuję – uśmiechnąłem się i zniknąłem za drzwiami sypialni.  
Od razu skierowałem się do łóżka. Ledwo przyłożyłem głowę do poduszki, a poczułem jak odpływam.  
*****  
Rano obudziła mnie cicha muzyka dobiegająca zza drzwi. Usiadłem przeciągając się i pocierając oczy. Spojrzałem w kierunku okna, za którym była typowa pogoda dla tego kraju. Mgła i deszcz. W tej chwili cieszyłem się, że Harry mnie znalazł i zabrał do siebie.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitałem się wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie Harry stał przy kuchence zapewne przygotowując śniadanie i cicho podśpiewywał sobie piosenkę, która właśnie leciała w radiu. Gdy mnie zobaczył na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a w policzkach pokazały się dołeczki.  
\- Hej, siadaj zaraz będzie śniadanie – postawił przede mną kubek z herbatą i wrócił do przygotowywania śniadania.  
Po chwili na stole pojawiły się talerze z pięknie pachnącymi naleśnikami, a Harry usiadł naprzeciwko mnie.  
\- Smacznego – uśmiechnął się do mnie – Dobrze spałeś?  
\- Tak – odkroiłem kawałek naleśnika i nabiłem na widelec – Dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi tutaj zostać – włożyłem kawałek ciasta do ust – Harry, to jest pyszne – byłem zdumiony zdolnościami kulinarnymi loczka.  
\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje – odpowiedział z uśmiechem, nagle jego twarz zrobiła się poważna – Louis jak się w ogóle czujesz?  
\- Dobrze – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Na pewno? Nie boli cię głowa, gardło, cokolwiek?  
\- Nie, czemu tak wypytujesz?  
\- Po prostu wczoraj przemokłeś, mogłeś się pochorować. W twoim stanie musisz dbać o zdrowie.  
\- Spokojnie Harry, wszystko ze mną dobrze, ale dziękuję za troskę – chwyciłem jego dłoń, lekko ją ściskając, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Jak już jesteśmy przy lekarzach, Louis masz umówioną wizytę?  
\- Wizytę? – nie do końca rozumiałem o co mu chodzi.  
\- Wizytę kontrolną, żeby dowiedzieć się co z dzieckiem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh, nie – zaprzeczyłem – Kiedy się dowiedziałem o ciąży byłem tak zszokowany, że o tym nie myślałem. Nie czekając na to co powie lekarz dalej, wyszedłem z gabinetu. Potem powiedziałem rodzicom, a oni wyrzucili mnie z domu. Nie było, kiedy o tym pomyśleć – wzruszyłem ramionami.  
\- Jak chcesz mogę cię później zawieźć do ośrodka. Uważam, że powinieneś być pod obserwacją lekarza.  
\- Dobrze – zdążyłem zauważyć, że Harry jest niezwykle miły i opiekuńczy, ale mimo to, to jego zainteresowanie zdrowiem moim i dziecka było dla mnie trochę dziwne.  
\- Lou? – spytał po dłuższej przerwie, podczas, której zajęliśmy się dokończeniem naszych śniadań – Mogę zadać ci pytanie? – zauważyłem, że jest lekko zestresowany.  
\- Jasne – sięgnąłem po kubek i zrobiłem kilka łyków, spoglądając na loczka.  
\- Co się stało z drugim ojcem? Dlaczego się z nim nie skontaktowałeś, kiedy rodzice cię wyrzucili.  
\- Oh – wyrwało się z moich ust, tego pytania się nie spodziewałem.  
\- Przepraszam, nie musisz odpowiadać – szybko dodał, kiedy zobaczył moją minę.  
\- Nie, w porządku – zacząłem – Prawda jest taka, że nie wiem, kto jest drugim ojcem.  
\- Oh – tylko tyle powiedział, a na jego twarzy pojawił się dziwny wyraz, którego nie potrafiłem określić.  
\- To było niecałe dwa miesiące temu. Kumpel wyciągnął mnie na jakąś imprezę do jego znajomego. Przesadziłem z alkoholem i poszedłem do łóżka z jakimś kolesiem, nawet go nie pamiętam. Wiem, że Stan później mnie znalazł, kiedy spaliśmy i zabrał mnie stamtąd.  
\- Pytałeś się go czy wie kim był drugi chłopak?  
\- Tak, ale mówi, że nie przyglądał mu się i nie wie kim on był – westchnąłem.  
Miąłem wrażenie, że na twarzy Harry’ego pojawił się zawód.  
\- Chciałbyś go znaleźć? Znaczy, chciałbyś dowiedzieć się kto jest drugim ojcem?  
\- Oczywiście – odpowiedziałem od razy – Może okazałby się odpowiedzialny i pomógłby mi. Nie mówię tu o jakimś związku, bawienie się w rodzinę, ale fajnie by było, gdyby uznał dziecko i pomógł mi dopóki nie stanąłbym na nogi.  
Czy na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech? Nie bardzo to rozumiałem, niby dlaczego nagle miałby się ucieszyć z tego co powiedziałem? Nie rozumiałem go.  
\- Louis, słuchaj ja… - zaczął, ale przerwała nam dwójka chłopaków, którzy właśnie wpadli do jego mieszkania. Jednym z nich był wesoły irlandczyk, który wczoraj przedstawił się jako Niall, a drugi, o ile dobrze pamiętam nazywał się Zayn. Po ich twarzach można wnioskować, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Harry, mamy problem – odezwał się Zayn.  
\- O co chodzi? – zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Musisz to zobaczyć – Harry od razu wstał i ruszył do wyjścia.  
\- Niall, zostań z Lou – rzucił przez ramię, nim zniknął za drzwiami.  
Blondyn pokiwał ochoczo głową, siadając naprzeciwko mnie z szerokim uśmiechem.  
\- Jak to się stało, że Harry cię tu przywiózł? – spytał wprost.  
\- Um…Nie chcę o tym mówić – wymamrotałem. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, jak to opowiedzieć, żeby blondyn nie zaczął zadawać mi kolejnych pytań.  
\- Jasne – odpowiedział wesoło – Nie naciskam.  
\- Tak właściwie co się stało? – zapytałem – O ile oczywiście możesz mi powiedzieć – dodałem.  
\- Znowu Tom i Liam się o coś pokłócili. Musieliśmy ich rozdzielać, ale dalej się nie uspokoili, więc wezwaliśmy Harry’ego. Nie lubi, kiedy się kłócimy. Uważa, że to osłabia naszą grupę i w sumie ma rację. Będzie wściekły!  
Ostatnie zdanie lekko mnie zbiło z tropu. Co prawda nie znałem zbyt długo loczka, ale mimo wszystko nie umiałem sobie wyobrazić go sobie wściekłego.  
\- Ciężko go sobie takiego wyobrazić – powiedział, jakby czytał mi w myślach – Na ogół Harry jest naprawdę miły, wesoły i pomocny, więc ludziom ciężko jest uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak on jest przywódcą gangu. Jednak uwierz mi, nie chciałbyś go widzieć wściekłego. Potrafi przerazić i sprawić, że nigdy więcej nie będziesz chciał mu podskoczyć.  
Czyli wszystkie plotki, które słyszałem na jego temat były prawdą. Zarówno te dobre, jak i te złe.  
Do mieszkania wrócił Harry. Niall miał rację, członkowie gangu musieli go zdenerwować. Jego rysy twarzy się wyostrzyły, brwi były ściągnięte, a usta tworzyły wąską linię. Jednak, gdy tylko spojrzał na mnie, jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ukazując swoje dołeczki, a ja poczułem lekkie trzepotanie w moim brzuchu. Wyglądał pięknie.  
*****  
Dni mijały, a ja dalej mieszkałem z Harrym. Poznałem resztę gangu, a z kilkoma z nich się lepiej się zakolegowałem, szczególnie z Niallem. On trzymał się głównie z Zaynem i Liamem, więc co za tym idzie ich również lepiej poznałem.  
Gang Harry’ego traktował mnie dobrze, od razu mi pokazali, że nie muszę się ich obawiać. Nie wiem, czy to dlatego, że faktycznie mnie polubili, czy dlatego, że bali się Stylesa. A może to i to.  
Harry każdego dnia się mną opiekował. Pilnował, abym się nie rozchorował, dobrze odżywiał i odpoczywał. Miałem wrażenie, że jeśli chodzi o dziecko stawał się nadopiekuńczy. Już następnego dnia po tym jak się spotkaliśmy, zadzwonił do lekarza umawiając mnie na wizytę, pomimo tego, że powiedziałem mu, że sam to zrobię. Nie rozumiałem tego. Uratował mnie, przygarnął do siebie, ale przecież nic nas nie łączy, dziecko nie było jego, a on się zachowywał jakby należało również do niego. Był jak nadopiekuńczy tatuś. Wydawało mi się to dziwne i podejrzane. Miałem wrażenie, że loczek coś ukrywa, że wie o czymś co dotyczyło również mnie.  
Często łapałem go jak wpatrywał się w mój – jeszcze płaski – brzuch. Sprawiał wrażenie, że siłą się powstrzymuje, aby go nie dotknąć. Czy tak zachowuje się facet, który przygarną pod swój dach, kompletnie mu obcego, ciężarnego chłopaka? Nie wydaje mi się.  
*****  
Siedziałem w poczekalni z nudów przeglądając jakąś gazetę z poradami dla przyszłych matek. Obok mnie siedział Harry, tupał nogą o podłogę. Miałem wrażenie, że to z nerwów, tylko czym on miał się stresować?  
Mówiłem mu, że nie musi, ze mną przyjeżdżać, sam sobie poradzę. Wydawało mi się, że moje słowa go zabolały, jednak mimo to uparł się i powiedział, że woli mi towarzyszyć. Odniosłem wrażenie, że bardzo zależało mu na tym i przejmował się tą wizytą bardziej niż ja. Kolejna sprawa, która daje mi do myślenia. Chyba nigdy go nie zrozumiem.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać – syknąłem zirytowany. Naprawdę miałem już dość tego nerwowego stukania.  
\- Oh, przepraszam – uspokoił się.  
\- Harry, to zwykła wizyta kontrolna – powiedziałem, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu – Po za tym to mnie będą badać, nie ciebie. Nie masz się czym przejmować.  
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył.  
\- Nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz za co – westchnąłem.  
\- Przep… - zaczął, ale przerwałem mu przykładając dłoń do jego ust.  
\- Nie  
\- Ok, postaram się – zachichotał, a ja razem z nim.  
\- Pan Tomlinson – z gabinetu wyszła kobieta w białym kitlu, kiedy jej wzrok spoczął na nas uśmiechnęła się – Zapraszam.  
Wstałem z krzesła i ruszyłem do wejścia, a za mną podążył loczek.  
\- Chcesz tam wejść ze mną? – spytałem zaskoczony.  
\- Oh, um…myślałem, że… - zaczął niezręcznie.  
\- Jak chcesz to chodź – posłałem mu uspokajający uśmiech – Skoro już tutaj ze mną przyjechałeś.  
Weszliśmy do środka i doktor Thomson wskazała mi fotel, który od razu zająłem z kolei Harry usiadł obok mnie na wolnym krześle.  
\- Rozumiem, że to drugi tatuś – zapytała z uśmiechem.  
Harry chciał coś powiedzieć, ale go uprzedziłem.  
\- Nie, to przyjaciel – odpowiedziałem, kątem oka zerkając na loczka. Znowu dostrzegłem ból na jego twarzy. O co chodzi? Zmarszczyłem brwi zastanawiając się nad tym, przeszkodziła mi lekarka.  
\- Proszę podwinąć bluzkę – poprosiła, a ja wykonałem jej prośbę. Czułem jak zielone tęczówki spoglądają na mój odkryty brzuch. Było mi odrobinę niezręcznie.  
Doktor Thomson rozprowadziła zimny żel po moim podbrzuszu i włączając ultrasonograf przyłożyła głowicę do mojego brzucha. Nie zajęło jej dużo czasu jak znalazła to czego szukała.  
\- To jest twoje dziecko – wskazała palcem na ekran, gdzie dostrzegalne było moje maleństwo, które przypominało fasolkę, czułem jak do moich oczu napływają łzy. Właśnie po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem moje dziecko – To 7 tydzień, wygląda na to, że z dzieckiem wszystko dobrze.  
Spojrzałem na Harry’ego, kiedy z jego ust wydostało się westchnięcie ulgi. Wpatrywał się w ekran jak zaklęty. Jemu naprawdę zależało na tym dziecku, pytanie tylko czemu.  
Lekarka nacisnęła przycisk na urządzeniu, a po gabinecie rozniósł się dźwięk bijącego serca, maleńkiego serduszka mojego dziecka. W tej chwili nie umiałem powstrzymać łez, które potoczyły się po moich policzkach.  
\- Lou – spojrzałem na loczka, w jego oczach również błyszczały łzy, jednak udało mu się je powstrzymać.  
\- Wszystko dobrze – uśmiechnąłem się do niego – Po prostu się wzruszyłem.  
Badania się zakończyły. Umówiliśmy się na kolejną wizytę i otrzymałem zdjęcie z badania USG. Pierwsze zdjęcie mojego dziecka.  
Wyszliśmy na parking kierując się w stronę samochodu. Otworzył mi drzwi, czekając aż zajmę miejsce i po chwili siedział obok mnie.  
\- Lou – odwrócił się w moją stronę – Zanim wrócimy ja muszę ci co…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ przerwał mu dźwięk telefonu. Odebrał, a ja zmęczony i nie zainteresowany rozmową przyłożyłem głowę do okna i po chwili odpłynąłem.  
*****  
Mijały kolejne tygodnie, a ja robiłem się coraz większy. Ostatnio Harry wyciągnął mnie na zakupy, kiedy zacząłem jęczeć, że w nic się nie mieszczę. Nie chciałem się na to zgodzić, nie chciałem by wydawał na mnie pieniądze, ale moje oszczędności już dawno się skończyły, po za tym Styles się uparł.  
To był długi i męczący dzień. Zaraz po tym jak kupiliśmy kilka ubrań dla mnie, loczek zaciągał mnie do każdego sklepu dziecięcego jaki napotkaliśmy. Twierdził, że chce tylko pooglądać, ale skończyło się na tym, że wróciliśmy z trzema reklamówkami rzeczy dla małej dziewczynki. Tak, spodziewałem się córki, dowiedziałem się o tym podczas ostatniej wizyty u doktor Thomson.  
Schowałem ostatni sweter do szafy i zamknąłem drzwi. Ujrzałem swoje odbicie w lustrze przyklejonym do mebla. Mój wzrok spoczął na moim brzuchu, który wyraźnie się odznaczał pod koszulką. Ściągnąłem ją z siebie i ustawiając się bokiem do lustra ponownie spojrzałem w swoje odbicie. Jeszcze trochę i za niedługo nie będę w stanie w ogóle ukryć tego, że jestem w ciąży. Położyłem dłoń na moim brzuchu, delikatnie go gładząc.  
\- Skarbie tatuś bardzo cię kocha, ale z twojego powodu robi się gruby – westchnąłem. Oczywiście nie miałem mojej córeczce za złe, że tyję, jednak zawsze miałem kompleksy związane z moim wyglądem i wagą, więc ciążowy brzuch wcale mi nie pomagał.  
\- Nie jesteś gruby, wyglądasz pięknie – odwróciłem głowę, gdzie w drzwiach, oparty o framugę stał Harry.  
Czułem jak się rumienię, kiedy jego zielone tęczówki skanowały moje ciało ostatecznie zatrzymując się na moim brzuchu.  
Odepchnął się od framugi, podchodząc do mnie i zatrzymując kilka kroków ode mnie.  
\- Mogę? – spytał, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku brzucha.  
Skinąłem głową, nie będąc w stanie nic powiedzieć. Moje serce powoli przyspieszało swój rytm. Zauważyłem, że od jakiegoś czasu moje ciało reagowało, kiedy Harry znajdował się zbyt blisko mnie. Jakbym się zakochał. Czy ja się zakochałem?  
Przyłożył dłoń do mojego brzucha. Była duża i ciepła. Delikatnie gładził moją skórę. Po chwili kucnął, a jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości ciążowego brzucha.  
\- Nie słuchaj go księżniczko. Twój tatuś jest piękny i ty na pewno też będziesz śliczna – powiedział, cały czas gładząc napiętą skórę.  
Czułem przyjemne trzepotanie w podbrzuszu, a moje serce zaczęło bić coraz mocniej, miałem wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i wyskoczy mi z piersi.  
\- H-Harry – odezwałem się, kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę znajdowaliśmy się w tej pozycji i zaczęło to dla mnie być niezręczne.  
\- Louis, posłuchaj. Jest coś co chciał….  
\- Tu jesteście – w drzwiach stał Niall, wpatrując się w nas z cwanym uśmieszkiem – Przeszkodziłem w czymś?  
\- Nie – zaprzeczyłem, odsuwając się od loczka. Sięgnąłem po moją koszulkę i szybko ją założyłem.  
\- Chodźcie, musicie zobaczyć cozdobyliśmy z Zaynem i Liamem, dla maluszka – zawołał wesoło.  
\- Co? – jęknąłem – Wy też? Przecież nie musieliście.  
\- Jak to nie? Zostaniemy wujkami, mała musi coś od nas dostać.  
\- Wujkami? – co prawda dogadywaliśmy się, ale czy byliśmy aż tak blisko, żeby moja córka miał na nich wołać „wujek”. Po za tym miałem zamiar się stąd wyprowadzić, jak tylko będę w stanie sam się utrzymać i nie wiem, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek byśmy się spotkali.  
\- No tak, skoro Ha… - przerwał, a jego niebieskie tęczówki zatrzymały się na loczku. Również na niego zerknąłem. Na jego twarzy pojawiło się niezadowolenie, a zielone oczy mówiły blondynowi, że ma się zamknąć.  
Czy ktoś mógłby mi powiedzieć, o co tutaj chodzi?  
\- Nie ważne – irlandczyk machnął ręką – Chodźcie.  
Na środku salonu stała śliczna, biała kołyska. Jej ramy miały ozdobne rzeźbienia. Była piękna, a obok niej stała dumna trójka, której udało się ją zdobyć.  
\- Skąd ją macie? – westchnąłem zachwycony.  
\- Słodka tajemnica – odpowiedział Zayn.  
\- Ale jej nie ukradliście? – spytałem na pół serio, na pół żartem.  
Oni nie odpowiedzieli, tylko się zaśmiali.  
*****  
Miałem zawiązane oczy, a Harry obejmując mnie ramieniem w talii, prowadził mnie w tylko sobie znanym kierunku.  
\- Harry, o co chodzi?  
\- Chwila – zatrzymaliśmy się.  
Stanął za mną i rozwiązał chustkę, która uniemożliwiała mi zobaczenie czegokolwiek. Zamrugałem kilka razy, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok do światłą i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Harry – wyrwało się z moich ust – to…  
\- Pokój dla dziecka – dokończył za mnie z szerokim uśmiechem – Przerobiłem graciarnię na pokój dla dziecka.  
Lawendowe ściany, białe meble i zasłony. Na środku stała kołyska z fioletową pościelą, a na szafkach leżało kilka maskotek i inne potrzebne rzeczy dla dziecka. Pokój był piękny.  
\- Kiedy to zrobiłeś? - nie przypominałem sobie, żebym widział jak Harry cokolwiek tam wnosił lub wynosił.  
\- Gdy ty wychodziłeś z Niallem – odpowiedział.  
\- Trzeba było mi powiedzieć co planujesz, pomógł bym – zacząłem przechadzać się po pokoju rozglądając się dookoła.  
\- Słucham? Wiesz, że nie powinieneś się przemęczać, po za tym jeszcze nawdychałbyś się farby, mogłoby ci to zaszkodzić – wytłumaczył, na co ja tylko wywróciłem oczami. No tak Harry i jego nadopiekuńczość.  
\- Dziękuję – podszedłem mocno się do niego przytulając. Jego silne ramiona mnie objęły i przyciągnęły bliżej siebie – Ale… - odsunąłem się odrobinę, aby spojrzeć na jego twarz, dopiero teraz coś sobie uświadomiłem – to było niepotrzebne.  
\- Jak to?  
\- Harry, nie musiałeś się tak wysilać, skoro nie mam zamiaru tu zostać na zbyt długo.  
\- Słucham? – na jego twarzy była mieszana zdezorientowania i strachu.  
\- Harry jestem ci wdzięczny za wszystko, ale nie chcę nadużywać twojej gościnności. Gdy tylko stanę na nogi, wyprowadzę się stąd.  
\- Lou nie mu…  
\- Wiem, że nie muszę, ale nie chcę ci wiecznie siedzieć na głowie. Już i tak dużo dla mnie zrobiłeś.  
\- Lou, a co jeśli ci pow…  
\- Harry! – do pomieszczenia wpadł zdyszany Zayn.  
\- Co znowu! – warknął.  
\- Znowu Lima i Tom.  
\- Zabiję ich – zauważyłem jak zaciska pięści i kieruje się do wyjścia – A już było dobrze.  
*****  
Nareszcie postawiłem nogę na ostatnim stopniu. Im byłem większy tym ciężej wychodziło mi się na samą górę. Powinni tu zamontować windę. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, aby złapać oddech. Kiedy udało mi się go unormować, spojrzałem na moją prawą rękę, gdzie trzymałem reklamówkę, w której miałem ser pleśniowy i dżem truskawkowy. Od pewnego czasu to było obowiązkowe wyposarzenie w domu, ponieważ wiecznie miałem na to ochotę. Niestety Harry zapomniał dzisiaj uzupełnić zapas, więc jeśli chciałem to zjeść musiałem sam udać się do sklepu.  
Wszedłem do mieszkania z szerokim uśmiechem, który tylko zniknął gdy zobaczyłem Harry’ego. Krążył po salonie, jednak gdy tylko mnie zauważył zatrzymał się wbijając we mnie spojrzenie swoich zielonych tęczówek. Widziałem, że był zaniepokojony i zdenerwowany.  
\- Gdzieś ty był? – w momencie pojawił się obok.  
\- W sklepie – wytłumaczyłem, pokazując mu siatkę i skierowałem się do kuchni.  
\- O tej porze, jest 21:00 i tylko w tym swetrze? Jest zimno, dlaczego nie wziąłeś kurtki? – podążył za mną – Możesz się pochorować. Dobrze wiesz, że powinieneś o siebie teraz dbać. Po za tym czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś? Martwiłem się.  
\- Możesz skończyć? – syknąłem zirytowany. Naprawdę miałem już dość jego zachowania.  
\- Nie, dopóki nie zrozumiesz, że powinieneś o siebie teraz dbać.  
\- Skończ! – spojrzałem gniewnie na niego – Wiem, że muszę o siebie dbać, ale nie zrobiłem nic złego. Jestem pełnoletni, umiem się sobą zaopiekować! Byłem tylko w sklepie za rogiem i wcale nie jest zimno, nie zmarzłem. Za to ty powinieneś się uspokoić. Doceniam to co dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale powinieneś się przystopować. To moje dziecko, to ja jestem ojcem, nie ty. Ty jesteś…  
\- Ojcem – przerwał mi.  
\- Słucham? – nie rozumiałem o czym on mówił.  
\- Ja jestem drugim ojcem – wiedziałem na jego twarzy pewność i szczerość.  
\- Żartujesz – on jednak nic nie odpowiedział – Nie, ty nie żartujesz – mój głos nagle zrobił się wyższy.  
Poczułem jak moje serce przyspiesza.  
\- Od kiedy wiesz?  
\- Zacząłem coś podejrzewać, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś w ciąży. Upewniłem się, kiedy powiedziałeś mi o imprezie – wytłumaczył.  
\- I nic mi nie powiedziałeś? – krzyknąłem zirytowany. Jednak pomimo lekkiej złości, cieszyłem się, że to właśnie Harry okazał się być drugim ojcem mojego dziecka.  
\- Próbowałem i to nie raz, ale za każdym razem coś mi przeszkadzało.  
\- To dlatego tak bardzo się starałeś? Tak bardzo zależało ci bym tu został, chciałeś mieć kontakt z dzieckiem – spochmurniałem.  
Świadomość, że Harry trzyma mnie tu tylko ze względu na mój…naszą córkę, lekko mnie zabolała.  
\- Nie tylko, to tylko dodatkowy powód. Głównym jesteś ty.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Louis oczarowałeś mnie już podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania, wtedy na imprezie. Ty oczywiście tego nie pamiętasz – westchnął – Nie chciałem by początek naszej znajomości zaczął się od seksu, ale boje byliśmy pod wpływem alkoholu i napaleni, zwłaszcza ty – zachichotał – Nie umiałem ci się oprzeć – czułem jak na moje policzki wkrada się rumieniec – Rano, kiedy się obudziłem chciałem cię prosić o numer, ale nie było cię obok. Szukałem cię, wypytywałem wszystkich, ale nikt nie wiedział o kogo chodzi. Kiedy spotkałem cię na moście wiedziałem, że dostałem drugą szansę. Nie mogłem jej zmarnować, a później gdy dowiedziałem się, że jesteś w ciąży i to moje dziecko, nie mogłem pozwolić ci odejść. Musiałem cię tu zatrzymać – podszedł do mnie, ujmując moją twarz w swoje duże dłonie – Louis, kocham cię. Proszę pozwól mi się sobą zaopiekować, pozwól mi się wami zaopiekować – przez całą przemowę, jego zielone spojrzenie nie odrywało się od moich oczu.  
\- Dobrze – tylko tyle byłem w stanie wykrztusić. Czułem jak w moim gardle uformowała się gula, a do oczu cisnął się łzy. Wzruszyłem się tym co powiedział mi loczek.  
Na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, kiedy usłyszał moją odpowiedź. Pochylił się i złączył nasze usta w czułym pocałunku. W moim brzuchu znalazło się stado motyli, a serce zaczęło szaleńczy bieg. Przysunąłem się do niego, owijając ręce dookoła niego. Myślę, że jednak się stąd nie wyprowadzę. W końcu znalazłem swoje miejsce, swój dom.  
*****  
Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to się naprawdę wydarzyło. Teraz nie musiałem martwić się o przyszłość. Odnalazłem drugiego ojca mojego dziecka, którym okazał się Harry, miałem dom i wkrótce z loczkiem i naszym maleństwem mieliśmy tworzyć rodzinę. Byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy.  
Siedzieliśmy z Harrym w głównym salonie, razem z kilkoma innymi członkami gangu i oglądaliśmy jakiś film akcji. Nawet nie bardzo wiedziałem o czym jest. Byłem zmęczony i przysypiałem wtulony w pierś mojego chłopaka. Nagle poczułem jak coś porusza się wewnątrz mnie, odbijając od wnętrza mojego brzucha. Zaskoczony syknąłem cicho, przykładając do niego dłoń.  
\- Lou – Harry od razu zareagował, a jakżeby inaczej. Był strasznie czujny jeśli chodziło o mnie i dziecko – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – podniosłem na niego wzrok – tylko…dziecko kopie.  
\- Co? – spytał zaskoczony.  
\- Dziecko się poruszyło – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem.  
\- Um…Lou… - widziałem jak niepewnie wyciąga dłoń w moim kierunku.  
\- Wiesz, że nie musisz się o to pytać – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem, chwytając jego dłoń i przykładając do brzucha.  
Jego usta ułożyły się w szerokim uśmiechu, a w policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, które tak bardzo kochałem. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały, kiedy wpatrywał się w mój duży brzuch.  
\- Ale czad! – usłyszeliśmy mocny irlandzki akcent. Dopiero teraz zauważyliśmy, Nialla, który siedział na podłodze również przykładając dłoń do mojego brzucha.  
\- Ej – oburzył się Harry – Kto ci pozwolił – cicho zachichotałem, kiedy zobaczyłem jak próbuje zapchnąć dłoń blondyna ze mnie.  
\- No co, też chcę poczuć jak dziecko kopie – odparował.  
\- Daj spokój skarbie - położyłem dłoń na ręce loczka, składając pocałunek na policzku, co pozwoliło go udobruchać.  
*****  
Po raz kolejny przekręciłem się na drugi bok, nie potrafiąc znaleźć dogodnej pozycji dla moich bolących pleców. Niestety nic to nie dało, byłem w 8 miesiącu, wyglądałem jakbym połknął balon, niestety mój „balon” ważył kilka kilogramów i był sporym obciążeniem dla mojego kręgosłupa.  
Westchnąłem zirytowany, podnosząc się powoli na poduszkach do pozycji siedzącej i oparłem się o zagłówek. Miałem dość, byłem zmęczony i chciałem spać, ale ból mi to uniemożliwiał.  
\- Lou – usłyszałem cichy zachrypnięty głos. Po chwili zapaliła się lampka nocna, odrobinę rozświetlając pokój. Harry usiadł wpatrując się we mnie z pod przymrużonych powiek - Co się dzieje?  
\- Nic, śpij Harry – nie chciałem go budzić. Skoro ja nie mogłem spać, nie znacz, że Harry też nie ma do tego prawa.  
\- Louis – westchnął – znowu męczą cię plecy?  
\- Tak.  
\- Posuń się – przysunął się bliżej mnie.  
\- Co?  
\- Przesuń się, postaram ci się je trochę wymasować – wytłumaczył.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnąłem się do niego z wdzięcznością i przesunąłem się do przodu, robiąc dla Harry’ego miejsce za mną.  
Po chwili z moich ust zaczęło się wydobywać zadowolone mruczenie. Poczułem jak ból odrobinę znika.  
\- Lepiej?  
\- Mhm… - czułem jak moje powieki się przymykają, a po chwili zacząłem odpływać.  
Poczułem jeszcze jak moje plecy opierają się i klatkę piersiową Stylesa, a głowa opada na jego ramię. Chłopak złożył czuły pocałunek na moim policzku i po chwili zasnąłem.  
*****  
Przyspieszyłem kroku, na tyle na ile pozwalał mi mój ogromny brzuch. Zostały 3 tygodnie do porodu.  
Wracałem właśnie z wizyty u lekarza. Pojechałem tam z Harrym, ale w trakcie wizyty dostał ważny telefon i musiał wracać do domu. Tym samym zostałem skazany na autobus. W trakcie powrotu zadzwonił do mnie loczek prosząc, abym był ostrożny i jak najszybciej wrócił do domu. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale był zdenerwowany więc wolałem na razie nie dopytywać i go posłuchać.  
Jeszcze tylko przejść przez park i dotrę na miejsce.  
\- Przepraszam – miałem właśnie wejść za ogrodzenie parku, kiedy zatrzymał mnie obcy głos. Kilka metrów ode mnie stało dwóch postawnych mężczyzn. Przez moje ciało przebiegł dreszcz, miałem przeczucie, że nie mają oni dobrych zamiarów.  
\- Tak?  
\- Louis Tomlinson, prawda? Chcielibyśmy zająć ci trochę czasu – jeden z nich zaczął się zbliżać w moim kierunku.  
\- Um…przepraszam, ale nie mam…  
\- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy – nagle w moim kierunku zostały wycelowane lufy pistoletów. Moje ciało ogarnął potworny strach. Machinalnie w obronny geście objąłem brzuch, a do oczu zaczęły napływać mi łzy – Idziesz z nami – warknął.  
\- Nie sądzę – poczułem lekką ulgę, kiedy usłyszałem dobrze znany mi głos Harry’ego. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że za plecami obcych mi mężczyzn stoi mój chłopak i jego banda. Wszyscy mierzyli w nich z broni. Powoli ich otoczyli odcinając ode mnie.  
\- Lepiej opuśćcie broń – przez chwilę się wahali, ale ostatecznie powoli odłożyli ją na ziemi – Tom, Andy, wiecie gdzie ich zabrać.  
Wymienieni pokiwali głowami i zabierając ich ruszyli przez park. Reszta poszła za nim.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – przy moim boku pojawił się Harry. Objął mnie przyciągając do siebie.  
\- Tak – wtuliłem się, zaciągając jego zapachem.  
\- Na pewno dobrze się czujesz? Z dzieckiem dobrze?  
\- Tak Harry.  
\- To dobrze – odetchnął – Niall, zabierz Lou do mieszkania – dopiero teraz zauważyłem blondyna, który stał kilka metrów od nas. Irlandczyk skinął głową i podchodząc do mnie poprowadził mnie do budynku.  
\- Skąd wiedzieliście co się dzieje? – spytałem, kiedy weszliśmy z Horanem do mieszkania.  
\- Gang Andersona nie jest zbyt inteligentny. Widzieliśmy jak kręcą się w okolicy. Czekaliśmy na to co zrobią.  
\- Gang? Co ode mnie chcieli? – wypaliłem nim pomyślałem. Niall posłał mi dziwne spojrzenie.  
\- Naprawdę, tak ciężko się domyślić. Wiadomo, że istnieją gangi, które chciałby nas pokonać. Szczególnie Anderson nas nienawidzi. Dowiedział się o tobie i teraz chce zniszczyć Harry’ego za twoją pomocą.  
\- Co? – czułem jak moje serce momentalnie przyspiesza.  
\- Spokojnie, teraz gdy Harry to wie nie pozwoli, aby coś stało się tobie i dziecku.  
Pokiwałem głową, jednak ta wiadomość niezbyt mnie uspokoiła. Teraz potrzebowałem towarzystwa mojego chłopaka, tylko on był w stanie mi pomóc. Syknąłem cicho, czując nieprzyjemne skurcze. Od razu przyłożyłem dłoń do brzucha i zacząłem głęboko oddychać.  
\- Louis? Wszystko dobrze? – usłyszałem zaniepokojony głos Nialla.  
\- Tak, to tylko skurcze – wyjaśniłem, kiedy ból odrobinę zelżał – Mógłbyś podać mi szklankę wody?  
\- Jasne – podniósł się z kanapy i udał do kuchni.  
W tym czasie do środka wszedł Harry. Widziałem na jego twarzy niepokój, jednak gdy tylko mnie zauważył jego usta ułożyły się w lekkim uśmiechu.  
\- Proszę - obok mnie pojawił się blondyn, podając mi szklankę.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – loczek zmarszczył brwi, siadając na kanapie.  
\- Tak, dostałem tylko lekkich skurczy, ale już jest dobrze – uśmiechnąłem się do niego, a mój wzrok padł na jego jasna koszulką – Harry, czy to…czy to jest krew? – spytałem z niepokojem, widząc kilka niewielkich czerwonych plam.  
\- Lou… - zaczął ostrożni.  
\- Coś ty zrobił? – w moim głosie dało się wyczuć panikę.  
\- Niall wyjdź – zwrócił się do przyjaciela, który od razu go posłuchał – Louis jest w porządku, nic złego im nie zrobiłem.  
\- Harry nie oszukuj – nie potrafiłem uwierzyć w jego wyjaśnienia.  
\- Louis nie zagłębiaj się w to, proszę. Nie myśl o tym.  
\- Jak mam o tym nie myśleć, kiedy mój chłopak może okazać się mordercą – krzyknąłem.  
Nie potrafiłem sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Jak mój wiecznie uśmiechnięty i miły Harry mógł kogoś zabić.  
\- Hej, Lou, spokojnie – ujął moją twarz w dłonie, abym na niego spojrzał - obiecuję ci, że oboje żyją. Są trochę poturbowani, ale żyją. Rozumiesz?  
Skinąłem głową, przełykając gulę, która utworzyła się w moim gardle.  
\- Mamy teraz inny problem – westchnął.  
\- To znaczy – uczucie niepokoju zaczęło wracać.  
\- Lou, musisz wyjechać.  
\- Co? – tego się nie spodziewałem – Chcesz mnie zostawić? Chcesz się mnie pozbyć? – czułem jak ponownie ogrania mnie panika i łzy cisną się do moich oczu.  
\- Nie, Lou oczywiście, że nie. Kocham cię i nasze dziecko. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chcę mieć was przy sobie.  
\- Wiec dlaczego? – mój głos lekko drżał.  
\- Wiedzą o was, inne gangi wiedzą. Już dzisiaj próbowali cię skrzywdzić, a ja nie mogę na to pozwolić. Najbezpieczniej będzie jeśli wyjedziesz z dzieckiem.  
\- Nie – pokręciłem głową.  
\- Lou…  
\- Nie! – krzyknąłem, a po moich policzkach potoczyły się łzy. Gdybym tylko mógł poderwałbym się z kanapy, aby być jak najdalej o Styles – Nie zrobisz mi tego!  
\- Louis, proszę uspokój się. Nie powinieneś się denerwować.  
\- Kurwa, zamknij się! Nie mówi mi co mam robić! Nie masz prawa, rozumie?! Jeśli masz zamiar mnie zostawić nie masz prawa mówić mi co mam robić!  
\- Lou – próbował mnie dotknąć, ale odepchnąłem jego dłoń.  
\- Nie. Prosiłeś mnie, abym pozwolił ci się nami zaopiekować, wiec to zrób zamiast nas porzucać! – wytarłem łzy z policzków wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Nie porzucam was – jęknął.  
\- Nie?! To jak nazwiesz to, że chcesz bym wyjechał bez ciebie?  
\- Lou…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ z mojego gardła wydostał się krzyk bólu. Czułem okropne skurcze, a po chwili moje spodnie zrobiły się mokre. Odeszły mi wody.  
Harry stał, z przerażeniem wpatrując się we mnie.  
\- H-Harry, ja chyba rodzę – udało mi się wysapać.  
Chłopak momentalnie znalazł się obok mnie i poprowadził do wyjścia. Na dole spotkaliśmy kilku członków gangu. Wytłumaczył co się dzieje i kazał Zaynowi spakować torbę z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami i dostarczyć ją do szpitala.  
Po chwili siedzieliśmy w samochodzie jadąc do szpitala. Pomiędzy nami panowała cisza przerywana jedynie moimi krzykami bólu.  
Gdy tylko dotarliśmy na miejsce od razu się mną zajęli zabierając na salę zabiegową. Harry podążył za nami. Najpierw nie chcieli go wpuścić, ale kiedy zaczął się kłócić, dali mu odpowiedni strój i pozwolili mu być przy mnie.  
Leżałem w sali zabiegowej czekając na doktor Thomson, która w trakcie naszej drogi do szpitala, dowiedziała się co się dzieje. Wpatrywałem się w ścianę, jednak czułem na sobie zmartwione spojrzenie loczka. Jego dłoń trzymała moją.  
\- Nie powinno cię tu być – mruknąłem.  
\- Louis, co ty mówisz? – w jego głosie słyszałem niedowierzanie.  
\- Jeśli dalej masz zamiar nas zostawić, nie chcę cię tu – syknąłem, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Widziałem, że moje słowa go zabolały.  
\- Louis, dobrze wiesz, że robię to dla waszego bezpieczeństwa – jęknął.  
Nic nie odpowiedziałem, tylko znowu odwróciłem głowę w kierunku ściany.  
\- Louis – Harry jeszcze próbował ściągnąć moją uwagę na siebie, ale nie zareagowałem.  
Do pomieszczenia weszła doktor Thomson i po chwili zaczął się poród za pomocą cesarki. Denerwowałem się, nie wiedziałem co się dzieje. Widok na mój brzuch uniemożliwiła mi zasłonka, ale mina Harry’ego wcale mi nie pomagała. Mocniej ścisnąłem dłoń loczka, a ten spojrzał na mnie.  
\- Wszystko dobrze Lou – powiedział uspokajająco.  
Po kilku minutach po pomieszczeniu rozszedł się płacz i chwilę później trzymałem w objęciach moje dziecko. Moja mała córeczka, a raczej moja i Harry’ego. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy, których nie umiałem powstrzymać.  
\- Jest śliczna – wychlipał Harry i dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że on również płacze. Pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na moim czole. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, na moment zapominając o naszej kłótni.  
*****  
Obudziło mnie ciche śpiewanie. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, ale po chwili zorientowałem się, że jestem w sali szpitalnej, a kilka godzin temu urodziłem Lily – córeczkę moją i Harry’ego. Odwróciłem głowę i zobaczyłem jak loczek spaceruje po sali, w ramionach trzyma nasze dziecko i śpiewa piosenkę. Byłem urzeczony tym widokiem, mógłbym już zawsze obserwować ten moment. Niestety nie będę miał okazji, Harry już nie chciał ze mną być, a raczej nie mógł, jak sam twierdził.  
\- Harry – wychrypiałem.  
Poniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się do mnie, podchodząc z małą. Przysiadł na brzegu łóżka i podał mi dziecko. Od razu na nią spojrzałem uważniej się jej przyglądając. Drobny nosek, niewielkie różowe usteczka, zarumienione policzki i krótkie, brązowe loczki.  
\- Ma twoje oczy – poinformował mnie z uśmiechem – Dokładnie takie same, przypominające błękitny ocean, w którym można utonąć.  
\- Harry…  
\- Lou, ja pierwszy – przerwał mi – Przemyślałem sobie to i masz rację. Nie mogę cię…was zostawić. Nie mogę i nie chcę. Kocham was oboje, bardzo mocno. Ty i Lily jesteście dla mnie wszystkim i nie ważne gdzie będziecie, tak długo jak będziecie dla mnie najważniejsi – a tak będzie do końca moich dni – inni będą chcieli to wykorzystać. A ja będę pewniejszy wiedząc, że mam was przy sobie i mogę o was zadbać. Przepraszam za to co powiedziałem wcześniej i co chciałem zrobić.  
\- Harry – udało mi się wykrztusić przez łzy. Dzisiaj miałem płaczliwy dzień, ale co się dziwić – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też Boo – nachylił się składając słodki pocałunek na moich ustach.  
*****  
Obudził mnie płacz dziecka dochodzący zza ściany. Jęknąłem w duchu i próbowałem się wydostać z mocne uścisku Harry’ego.  
\- Ja do niej pójdę – wychrypiał cmokając mnie w policzek i wstając z łóżka.  
Z zadowolonym westchnięciem opadłem z powrotem na poduszki. Zacząłem ponownie zasypiać, kiedy poczułem jak materac z drugiej strony się ugina.  
\- Lou.  
\- Mhm…  
\- Mamy gościa.  
Westchnąłem cicho odwracając się przodem do mojego męża. Tak męża.  
Pomiędzy nami leżała, nasz 3-letnia córka. Wiedziałem, że tak to się skończy, tak jest zawsze, kiedy Harry do niej idzie. Patrzy się na niego swoimi wielkimi, błękitnymi, załzawionymi tęczówkami i mój mąż nie potrafi jej powiedzieć nie.  
\- Lily co tu robisz?  
\- Tata pozwolił mi z wami spać – przysunęła się bliżej, wtulając się w moje ciało.  
Westchnąłem całując ją w główkę i spojrzałem z uśmiechem na Harry’ego, którego zielone tęczówki wpatrywały się we mnie.  
\- Tatusiu – mruknęła sennie.  
\- Tak? – popatrzyłem na nią.  
\- Chciałabym braciszka – dodała.  
Zachichotałem cicho  
\- Zobaczymy co da się zrobić – odpowiedziałem i ponownie spojrzałem na moje męża. Widziałem jak jego twarz się rozpromienia, a oczy zaczęły błyszczeć. Od dawna zauważyłem, że Harry jest gotowy na drugie dziecko i bardzo tego chce.  
Myślę, że w najbliższym czasie, w końcu mu powiem, że za kilka miesięcy nasza rodzina będzie większa.


End file.
